


Some Days Are Just Like That

by ladyeternal



Series: Angelic Mates 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Team Free Love, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyeternal/pseuds/ladyeternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These things just happen when you leave Winchesters unattended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days Are Just Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: If you’ve watched all of Season Five, none.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, certain events would NEVER have happened and there would be unabashed pr0n. I'm only playing with this world for my own amusement and the free entertainment of others.
> 
> Just a little bit of schmoop. Feedback = Love. ~_^
> 
> Music: [Dawn – Poets of the Fall](http://lyrics.wikia.com/Poets_Of_The_Fall:Dawn)

~ooooOOOoooo~

 

It was cold. One of those weeks in the Montana mountains where the air around them was so thin and cold it seemed to freeze. And it was, for reasons passing Gabriel’s understanding, one of those hunts that the Winchesters couldn’t ignore, even in the middle of the apocalypse. Gabriel had no idea what they’d been thinking: either his mate, usually so level-headed, or his lunkheaded brother-in-law. He and Castiel didn’t like leaving the Winchesters to their own devices, even for the sake of seeking signs of the remaining two Horsemen, but they could cover more ground than their humans, and faster, and the bonds allowed them to keep close track of their mates no matter how much distance was between them.

When he felt the icy shock lance through Sam, Gabriel had flown instantly to the brothers’ sides, cursing a blue streak as he flashed through time and space.

The hunt had turned out to be a demonic trap, and the Winchesters had only just barely been successful in springing it without being caught by it. In the course of fighting down one of the last demons in the nest, Sam had fallen through a patch of ice on the barely-frozen river. Dean had pulled him out; reflexes fast even through layers of clothing and half-frozen air. Both, as a result, were soaked to the skin and quickly turning far too pale as their bodies restricted blood flow as much as possible to keep warmth and oxygen near the vital organs.

They were trying to ignore all that, of course. Gabriel wasn’t sure where either of them had picked up their suicidal streaks, but neither Winchester was even considering getting somewhere warm and dry until they were sure the demons had been exterminated. Despite the fact that blue wasn’t either of their colors.

“Idiots.” Gabriel snapped his fingers.

Sam blinked up through lashes no longer icing over. He was back at the motel with Gabriel, naked under the blankets and completely dry, though he was nowhere near warm yet. He stretched his mind out just enough to sense Dean, who had apparently been dropped in on Castiel and was being fussed over like a baby chick. “Mate…”

“Honestly, Sam.” Gabriel was all warm bare skin, cuddling close and tangling into Sam’s chilled body as he scolded. “Could ya _try_ to take care of yourself when I’m not around? I can’t stay undercover as Loki like we planned if you’re putting yourself in danger all the time. I don’t know how Castiel puts up with your brother.” A glare that tried to be menacing crossed the archangel’s face. “This isn’t some passive-aggressive cry for attention, is it?”

The brazier-like warmth of Gabriel’s body was seeping through his own, and Sam managed to grimace as his teeth stopped chattering. “No. I didn’t plan to fall through the ice. It was an accident.”

A full mantle of opal feathers wrapped around Sam’s long frame: more soft heat to cocoon him. “And if I’d had plans for you tonight that didn’t involve dragging you out of a river colder than the Abyss and saving you from hypothermia?”

Sam smiled shakily. “I’ll make it up to you?”

“Damned right you will.” Gabriel kissed those slightly trembling lips, no longer cyan-tinged. “I demand deviousness and creativity. And possibly toys.”

Petulance was a defense, masking the worry Sam could feel along the bond. Curling into his mate’s body, Sam stroked his hands through Gabriel’s wings and nuzzled his mate’s jaw. “We could make Dean buy the toys,” he offered, his voice low and teasing. “Send Cas with him to keep him on task. I’ll write up a list.”

Gabriel laughed. “You can’t be in that much trouble if you’re plotting against Dean.”

His knees parted. Gabriel’s weight dropped between them easily, pressing against Sam’s hips. He was only half-hard, his body too cold to fully respond to Gabriel’s presence, but Sam had no doubt Gabriel could address that in no time at all. “So stop worrying and take advantage of me.”


End file.
